Puffball Love
by DOTBF
Summary: Roy decides that Kirby and Jigglypuff are perfect for each other. So...what does he do? He does everything I could think of to get them together. NO ROMANCE! COMPLETE


**Puffball Love**

**A/n: Okay, I _know _I should be working on all my other fics, but I had this great idea for a one-shot! So don't get on my case for that, I'm _working_ on the others. I promise.**

…

Roy sat atop a boulder in the field they called a backyard behind the Smash Mansion. It was summer. It was warm. And oddly enough there were no annoying bugs to swat at. So, Roy was bored. He leaned forward on his knees, watching Kirby and Jigglypuff have a practice match a bit away. The two of them were so much alike. They were both round pink fluff-balls with big feet and short arms. The only difference was that Kirby was a boy, and Jigglypuff was a girl.

Then it hit him. Roy sprang from his place on the boulder, grinning broadly. That was it. He was determined to get Kirby and Jigglypuf together. Even if it killed him…which it probably would, but Roy didn't care. He had found something to keep himself occupied without setting anything on fire like Marth had told him not to do.

And with that, Roy sprinted towards the back doors of the Mansion.

Roy peered between a bush with his binoculars. Well…actually Marth's binoculars. He wouldn't miss them, Roy had decided, and taken them without hesitation. The swordsman watched the practice fight between Kirby and Jigglypuff come to a dramatic end as Kirby went to kick the Pokèmon, but she countered and send him skidding into the wall of the Mansion. Jigglypuff darted up to Kirby, extending a hand to him, she helped the round pink puffball to his feet.

"Step one," Roy spoke softly to himself, rummaging through the bag that sat on the ground next to him. "Set the mood."

It was amazing that Roy knew anything about romance. Heck, he barely knew anything _at all_. But that never stopped him from trying, and a copy of "Setting your friend up with the perfect girlfriend for Dummies" couldn't hurt either.

Roy removed a flyer from the bag, as well as a battery operated fan. He turned the fan on, and let go of the flyer in its path. The piece of paper flew out past the bush and right into Kirby's face.

"Poyo!" he exclaimed, startled, "What's this?" He took the flyer in his hand and scanned it.

_Le Restaurant de Amore _

_Perfect for a relaxing night and dinner with that special someone._

_135 N. Smasher Lane._

Kirby's features brightened considerably,

"Poyo! Jigglypuff, lookit this!" he said handing her the flyer.

"Puff…? What is it?"

"It's for a restaurant. And it sounds great!" Kirby said happily.

"Jiggly! Look at the menu! Oh, the food sounds so good!"

Roy grinned as he spied from his place in the bushes. His master plan was working perfectly. All he had to do now was follow Kirby and Jigglypuff to that restaurant and watch them—

"What! No!" Roy hissed, grimacing as the two puffballs made their way over to Mario and Peach and handed them the flyer. The plumber and the princess thanked them and walked off towards 135 North Smasher Lane, holding hands.

"Rats." Roy said, snapping his fingers, "Time for Plan B."

Later on, when Roy had been able to compile all the new things he had decided were necessary, the red headed swordsman snuck around the side of the Mansion after Kirby and Jigglypuff.

"Let's see here…" he mumbled looking through his bag. "Ah, yes, the classic damsel in distress routine." Roy fished out a black cape and a staff. He removed his usual blue cape and put the black one on, then stuffed the previous one back into his bag. As a final touch, Roy put on a large black top hat. Then he straightened and practiced his evil laughter. Once he was satisfied, Roy snatched a piece of paper from his bag, scribbled a quick note on it then ran off inside the Mansion.

That night, Mewtwo floated back to his bedroom after a long and tiring match with Capt. Falcon. He opened the door slowly, and shut it with just as much speed. The purple pokèmon was about to flop on his bed when something caught his eye. He stopped, bent over and picked up a messily written note. It read:

_If you're not in the basement by 10:00 tonight, then your poor dear Jigglypuff will never see the light of day ever again!_

_(insert evil laughter here)_

_Signed: The Supremely Evil and Smart Roy_

Mewtwo gaped at the note for a moment, then his eyes flashed dangerously.

"He _will_ pay." The pokèmon muttered, crushing the note in his fist. Then set off down the hall towards the elevator to the basement, his fatigue forgotten.

Roy, of course, had thought he put the note in Kirby's room, and was blissfully unaware of the world of pain he was about to visit, courtesy of Jigglypuff's secret admirer.

Come the next day, Roy had to skip his attempts at getting Kirby and Jigglypuff together, seeing as he had to take that day off to heal. He lay sprawled on his bed. Marth said he should sleep. Roy was intent on doing just the opposite. The way he saw it, if he were awake than he had more time to come up with bigger and better schemes.

And for a time it was quiet. Unusually so for a room where Roy was. Then he heard the door slowly creak open, and quiet footsteps on the carpeted floor. However being in something of a vegi state, Roy couldn't turn to see who it was. Fortunately, the voices were easy to determine,

"Poyo…so, this is the one who kidnapped you, eh?"

"Puff, puff! He's the one!"

Roy swallowed hard. And if one pokèmon delivered maiming wasn't enough!

The two puffball creatures floated up on either side of Roy, who watched with wide eyes, helpless to do anything else.

The last thing the swordsman could remember after that was Kirby cracking his knuckles (if that's even possible), and Jigglypuff adopting an evil grin. Something that was horribly out of place on her powder puff pink face. Marth had told Roy that he had found him hanging off a particularly high up branch in a tree about half a mile from the Mansion. And of course, no matter how hard he tried, Roy never was able to get Kirby nor Jigglypuff to confess to the senseless beating they had given him. Even after a long explanation and an apology. Nothing would work.

Needless to say, the two puffballs didn't intend to share that little secret. Nor the one that a certain pesky Smasher had almost proven…

**The End…?**

**I liked it! I don't know about you people, but this was kinda fun. Despite its shortness. So review me! Tell me whacha thought. And before it even comes up...this is a one-shot and I'm not gonna write any more chapters.**


End file.
